


Homework

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Does Fundy Is Furry?, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, FUNDY IGNORES THE SAFEWORD, M/M, Puppy Play, SimpingForAnons, Spanking, TommyInnit is a bottom, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, tommy is a bit of a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When he has to report his every action to Fundy, Tommy gets bored. What better way to alleviate that boredom than by fucking with the furry?
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 55
Kudos: 423
Collections: anonymous





	Homework

This was so stupid. How dare he? How dare Tubbo make him do this?

Tommy was sitting at a desk he made in his room at his embassy. If he was going to write, he was gonna look aesthetic doing it. He had the book Tubbo gave him. The book he was supposed to give Fundy for his “probation.” That fucking furry. Tommy had never felt so humiliated as he did Sunday. It wasn’t his fault George's house was so flammable. If anything he was doing him a favor, what if a fire started naturally? He’d know what materials NOT to use.

The torch on the wall lit the desk dimly, just enough so that Tommy could see the paper and nothing else. He’d relight it later, for now, he had to focus. He recalled everything he did for the day and began to write. The quill was soft against the paper and it glided with grace. It was smooth, almost like a ballpoint pen. How? He had no clue.

He didn’t bother correcting his spelling mistakes, or his grammar. He purposefully called Fundy a bitch and a “fucking rat-faced furry.” He wanted to piss Fundy off, he really did, but he wanted to be truthful so that Tubbo wouldn’t kick him out, or worse, give Quackity his position as vice president. 

He looked over the words again. Had he missed anything?

Oh...this was rich. He’d thought again, reread and realized he left out a crucial detail that would piss Fundy off, make him uncomfortable, and make him regret this punishment all in one go. Tommy laughed to himself as he began to write, recalling the thoughts that blessed him whilst he was enjoying the day.

He wasn’t even mad that he had to start over.

~~~~~~

Tommy walked to L’manberg with a slight limp in his step. No, he wasn’t going to explain why. Fundy would find out later after all. He looked at the obsidian that enclosed the grounds. This was his home and it almost felt relieving seeing the familiar boundary that used to be there return.

He walked up the steps, wincing with the climb but almost laughing every time his foot hit the ground. He almost wanted to see how Fundy was going to respond….but he couldn’t risk it. He’d have to walk off and get far enough for the bitch to not be able to find him. He’d be in trouble but who cared, if he couldn’t commit copious amounts of arson, then fucking with Fundy would do just fine.

He walked into the office, where the fox hybrid was signing papers and tending to whatever the “foreman of state’s” responsibilities are. It was such a stupid title, what even is a “foreman of state?”

He shrugged the thoughts aside as he slammed the now 23-page book onto Fundy’s desk. He could see the color in his face pale and drain away. Fundy blinked a few times before Tommy walked towards the door again.

“It’s double-sided! Enjoy Bitch!!”

Tommy could hear Fundy curse at him as he walked as far as he could from L’manberg.

~~~~~~

Fundy opened the novel that Tommy had written for him. He loosely flipped the pages, not reading any words, just realizing that yes, this was 23 pages of nothing but words. Small doodles on the last few pages and the latter 20 pages or so had a smaller print too. 

He started at page 1, careful to read every word.

**_“Dearest Bitch Boy Fundy,_ **

**_My day was great! I started with some nice carrots for breakfast. I went and gave George back his shit, even though I think he shouldn’t deserve it. His eyes dont even fuckin work ma n._ **

  
  


**_I then thought to myself, Fundy is a rat faced furry isnt he? Like an actual furry who would wear a fur suit to a presidential meeting?_ **

  
  


**_I then remembered that yes, you are a furry and i hate you very much._ **

**_This stupid homework is so stupid. I din’t do anything wrong!!_ **

  
  


**_I helped Phil harvest food and mine a little bit. I did NOT throw his pickaxe in the lava. It was netheright tho, so it was fine. He was mad tho._ **

**_I looked at Techno’s wanted poster for a solid 4 hours, pondering a few things._ **

~~**_Do you think he feels bad? I really miss him._ ** ~~

  
  


**_I had some steak for lunch, and I went into Wilbur’s room to reread “How to sex 2” and it was just as great as I remember._ **

**_I napped there I think, all I know is that 2 hours passed and I walked to my bench and listened to a disk as I watched the sunset._ **

**_Then I walked into my house to write this fucking homework for a rat faced furry bitch who can’t even not be a furry. Like, imagine being a fucking furry. That is so embarrassing for you._ **

**_Okay, I lied...I didn’t zone out that much throughout the day. It’s much better than that. So let’s start the day over._ **

**_I woke up with a hard-on--”_ **

Was he...Did Tommy really spend the next 20 pages writing about him touching himself? Fundy walked to lock the door just in case and sat at his desk. 

**_“I woke up with a hard-on so naturally I had to tend to that before I could do anything else. I don’t remember exactly what happened in my dream but I do remember it had something to do with Phil, Wilbur, and Techno._ **

**_Just between us, I’d bottom for all 3 of those men. Have you seen Techno? I bet he’s packing!! Just imagine the TechnoBLADE, ya know?_ **

**_Phil, he’s gotta be a soft top. Like, slowly edging you when you’re overstimulated. But some other information from an anonymous source says otherwise. They say he’s rough and that his every touch leaves a bruise._ **

**_And Wil, I’d do whatever it takes to get the real Wilbur back in bed with me. I know he’s a ghost, Ghostbur and all, but I remember thinking ‘Do you think he could possess people?’ (Update: Whilst writing I did ((In fact)) get off again to the thought of Ghostbur possessing me to fuck myself.)_ **

**_Yes, Fundy, I’ve fucked your dad multiple times, and he’s so fucking GOOD. Or he was when he was alive. I loved the feeling of him filling me. If I was good he’d let me be his cockwarmer.”_ **

Fundy had to pause to gag.

**_“I think it took me 15 minutes or so to cum, and I’d apparently been humping my pillow before I woke up. I couldn’t stop myself Fundy. The way my favorite toy hits that special spot every fucking time always has me begging for someone to just kick down my door and fuck me into the mattress._ **

**_I have a couple toys in the box under my bed, but I really like this orange one I have. It’s thick and it always has me limping after a few minutes. That’s why I’m probably gonna be limping into your office._ **

**_Enough about that. So I did have carrots for breakfast, and I took back George's things, even though I didn't want to. Then I walked to L’manberg. I do feel kinda bad about the walls, but I didn't think Dream would do that._ **

**_I helped Phil as I said, and I threw his pickaxe in the lava, but Fundy lemme tell you about ROUGH TOP PHILZA._ **

**_He pinned me to the wall of the mine and I swear I could have cum in my pants. He had this glare in his eyes and he was so powerful. Phil could have told me to kneel and suck his cock and I would have._ **

**_He told me off for being reckless and the pure fucking sexual tension was gone in an instant. God Fundy! I would have died a thousand times in that fucking lava and begged for more if it just meant Phil would have had me across his knee._ **

**_Fundy, I would pay good money for Phil to fuck me.”_ **

Fundy cringed at the thought of his grandpa and Tommy fucking before letting his imagination drift slightly. He wouldn’t mind watching that actually. Tommy’s a brat so it’d be nice to see him put in his place.

**_“He went back up to clear his inventory and I enjoyed getting myself off for the second time that day. My hand wasn’t as satisfying as the thick cock substitute, but it was enough. I had one hand on my cock and the other had 3 fingers inside of me. I was loud because I wanted Phil to come back. A large part of me likes the idea of people seeing me get fucked._ **

**_I walked to the area where we have like 5 Technoblade wanted posters. I already told you, I want to know if Techno is really as big as I think. He oozes sexual confidence too. I know to all of you he seems awkward but he always strikes me as someone who knows what to do with his hands._ **

**_He and Wilbur both must have really calloused hands. The way Techno tends to his potatoes and Wilbur strums his guitar. I’d pay good money to be in a Technoblade-WilburSoot sandwich. Do you think Techno has ever fucked a potato? Someone in chat said something about that once and it has never left my mind. It lives forever rent-free._ **

**_I had to go distract myself before I overstimulated myself. I went to eat in Wilbur’s library and I got the best gift ever._ **

**_Ghostbur._ **

**_The man must have read my mind because yes, Fundy, he can possess people. It feels so cold but so nice having someone else puppeteer your body. Fundy, your dad and I had some quality bonding time in that library. I don’t need to read How to sex 2 anymore. GHOSTBUR has taught me more than that book.”_ **

Fundy took a break to breathe. He looked down at the tent in his pants. This kid was going to kill him, that or he was gonna find Tommy and strangle him. Maybe he’d be into that. He seems really kinky based on what he’d written.

He paused, there wasn’t too much left. Then he could go find the child. 

**_“For the last bit of my day, I thought about us. It was a new thought. Sure, I’ve fantasized about Tubbo. He’s a top by far. He’s commanding. Did you see the way he took charge Sunday? He almost made me cum with his words. I was praying he was gonna make me his bitch for the week._ **

**_I’m not a bitch, but for Tubbo I’d get on my knees and beg like a dog. I’d wear the fucking ears if that meant Tubbo would call me his ‘good puppy’._ **

**_Hell, Fundy I’ve fantasized about Dream and Eret a ton. Dream is probably really soft in bed. He’s too nice to George for him to be rough._ **

**_Eret, on the other hand, is probably a brat tamer. He and I would probably be very fitting in bed together. He handles my attitude too well. Plus he’s probably experienced._ **

**_But you are an anomaly. I think I could top you. You aren’t a top. You don’t have a single bone in your body that can top me. And if you want to test that, I’m in Pogtopia. See you there if you’re man enough. ;)”_ **

Fundy could hear himself begin to growl. This fucking kid. He goes on for 20 whole pages about fucking various members of the SMP and then dares to tell him that Tommyinnit could top him? He looks at the last few pages, which have doodles of the various SMP members and Tommy. He glanced around the pages. He could see Ghostbur’s hands guiding Tommy’s, he could see what he assumed was Phil and finally Him.

He stares at the detailing in the cocks. Tommy had obviously drawn stuff like this before. He traces his finger along the drawing. Tommy was fucking him. He had Fundy kneeling and had his fingers in Fundy’s mouth as he pounded into him from behind.

It’d never happen, but Fundy’s mind drifted to a situation where it might’ve. An alternate universe where Tommy is a slight bit more mature. 

Fundy stood up from his desk and walked out the door, taking the book with him.

~~~~~~

Pogtopia was dimly lit with redstone torches. Nobody had been back in a while and it began to show. The potatoes were left unfarmed and the buttons that lined the walls seemed to taunt the fox-hybrid that placed them.

He followed the sound of Mellohi, a signature signal of the bratty child who challenged him. He walked down the ravine, towards the sound. He stops. There he was, Tommyinnit.

God, he was tempting. He wasn’t doing anything different at the moment, he was just standing against a jukebox, humming along to the song. 

Tommy finally noticed the fox boy standing in the light. He covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. 

“Hello bi-”

Fundy grabbed him and pushed him against the wall by his neck. Tommy bit back a moan as the cold stone pressed into his back. He groaned as Fundy’s grip tightened.

“You little slut. You think what you did is funny?”

Tommy smirked up at Fundy, biting his lip.

“I think it’s fucking hilarious.” 

Fundy growled again, keeping the boy pinned between a rock and a hard place. He leaned into Tommy’s neck and bit the boy’s neck, drawing blood. Tommy hissed and pulled against him.

“What the fuck Fundy that hurts!”

Fundy gripped the boy by the shirt and pulled him closer. 

“I don’t care. I had to sit through your little teenage fantasies and I think it’s time I got something in return-” Tommy gulped at Fundy’s words as he pushed the younger away “-now I think it’s time for the puppy to get punished.”

Tommy stuttered for words, unable to form any. This was different than he was expecting. His knees were weak and his mind was full of all kinds of thoughts.

“Tommy-” the boy’s head snapped to Fundy who had gotten close again, “-puppy’s don’t stand, do they? Get on your knees bitch.”

Tommy pushed Fundy back. “I am not a bitch.”

Fundy laughed, pulling Tommy’s hair so his ear was right by his mouth. 

“Oh no, you’re  _ my  _ bitch Tommy.”

Tommy paled as Fundy pushed him to his knees, which scraped against the ground. Tommy felt his chin get lifted until he was face to face with Fundy.

“You go on about how you’ve had your fun with Wilbur, but did he ever give you a safeword?”

Tommy thought for a second before muttering under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Honey. Our safeword is honey.”

Fundy pushed the hair away from Tommy’s face before pulling him into a kiss. It was short, nothing more than a subtle reminder that Tommy was to obey. Fundy trailed his hands down Tommy’s thin body, landing on his ass. 

He slapped Tommy’s ass, hard. The loud moan that left his mouth was nothing but sin. Fundy pulled down the boy's pants and boxers in one go, running his hand along the soft skin that was exposed.

Tommy shivered at the cold Pogtopian air.

“Now Puppy, bark for me.”

Tommy stuttered a bit, unable to form full words.

“What? NO! TommyInnit does-”

A slap of the ass cut Tommy off. He groaned as the skin began to sting, most likely starting to turn light pink. He looked to see Fundy glaring down at him. Some instinct kicked in and he whimpered away from the sharp eyes.

“Puppies don’t talk, do they, Tommy?”

Tommy began to argue before the familiar sound of skin against skin echoed off of the walls.

“Do they Tommy?”

Tommy glared at Fundy, growling lightly. This fucking bitch.

“Good boy, now you’re learning. Now bark mutt.”

Tommy looked away from Fundy’s eyes and barked. It was nothing spectacular but to Fundy, it was the final nail in the coffin. 

“Stay.”

Tommy had to watch as Fundy walked over to the lazily scattered chests and walk back, throwing his white button-up shirt away somewhere. Fundy smirked when their eyes met for a split second and Tommy looked away, not catching what he’d grabbed.

He felt something cold against his entrance and Tommy yelped slightly which earned a chuckle.

“Did that scare you puppy? It’s just a bit of slime. You don’t really have lube down here.”

Tommy went to say something again but stopped before he could break the “no talking” rule. He shuttered and gripped his shirt as he felt one of Fundy’s fingers push inside of him. It wasn’t uncomfortable, he’d loosened himself earlier but it was still cold. It wasn’t uncomfortable until Fundy put two more inside of him and began to curl them every so often. 

“If you want more you’re going to have to beg.”

Tommy let out a laugh before looking back at the fox boy.

“I will  _ never  _ beg.”

Tommy laughed to himself before he felt Fundy’s fingers pull away and gasped as they were replaced by something much thicker. He groaned when Fundy’s fingers tangled themselves in the blonde hair and pulled it back so they looked eye to eye. 

“What did I say about talking, Tommy?”

“Fuck you.”

“No puppy, I think it’s me fucking you.”

Tommy could feel every thrust. He could feel his body move along with Fundy’s hips. He stopped himself from moaning, he wouldn’t let Fundy have the satisfaction.

“I’d rather fuck anyone else, hell I’d fuck George before I’d fuck you.”

Fundy bit down on Tommy’s neck and growled into his ear.

“Oh, I’m going to make you wish you hadn’t said that.”

Tommy could feel Fundy’s thrusts increase in pace and strength with every movement. He could feel his stomach bulge every time Fundy bottomed out inside of him. He could feel every adjustment Fundy made to his thrusts.

He could feel it more when Fundy hit that special spot within him. He gasped when he hit it the first time and the ability to make a noise left him entirely when he started to abuse it. It got worse when Fundy began to pump his cock with each thrust, timing it almost perfectly.

Tommy couldn’t even think anymore. He couldn’t hear himself moaning like a wanton whore. He couldn’t feel the way his mouth moved as he begged Fundy for more, for Fundy to let him cum. But he could hear the way Fundy panted, the way he groaned and edged him closer.

“Do you like that pup? You like the way I fuck you? God, you’re so fucking pretty like this. So fucked out on my cock, can’t even think, can you? Little cock whore. Do you think George could make you feel this way?”

He could feel Fundy’s hand leave another print on his ass and his hair get pulled again.

“You better not fucking cum. You are  _ not  _ gonna cum before I do.”

Tommy groaned, the overwhelming feeling of the knot in his stomach almost uncomfortable.

It was unbearable. Fundy would bring him right to the edge, moments before the final relief and he’d stop and pull it away from him. 

But then he thrust his own hips into Fundy’s hand and it was bliss. The feeling he’d been chasing finally came when he did and it was almost too much. He couldn’t see for a solid minute, but when he came to Fundy was still going just as strong.

“I haven’t cum yet Tommy, but since you want to cum so bad you’re going to cum again.

Tommy's eyes went wide when he realized Fundy wasn’t going to stop. He came again soon and Fundy still didn’t stop. It hurt at this point. He’d already cum thrice that day.

“Honey!”

Tommy had never had to use his safeword, but if there was ever a time to tap out it was then. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He was sore and sweaty. He could hear Fundy coo behind him.

“Aww, does the puppy need a break? Is it too much for you to handle T baby?”

Tommy nodded and winced when Fundy suddenly stilled. 

“I think you have one more in you.”

Tommy whimpered when Fundy abused the special spot in him and stroked him at the same pace.

“No, no more. Please! Fundy I can’t- no more please. Hurts Fundy.”

Fundy cackled, bringing himself over the edge and bringing Tommy to his final and most painful dry orgasm of the night.

When Fundy finally pulled out, Tommy collapsed fully onto the floor and into a puddle of his own cum and sweat. His legs were jelly, he wouldn’t be able to walk back to L’manberg. Fundy laughed to himself when he looked at what Tommy had been reduced to.

He helped put Tommy’s pants back on before carrying him out of Pogtopia. 

“Hey Tommy, still think I couldn’t top you?”

He could barely hear it, and it was slurred to hell and back but Tommy did call him a “stupid furry bitch.” He looked down and Tommy was out, his chest softly rising and falling. Fundy kissed his head softly as he walked into Tommy’s house and set him in his bed, covering him with the red blankets, barely noticing the smile that graced the kid's lips.

He began to walk out of the room before remembering Tommy’s book and looking under the bed. Like Tommy had said there were 4 toys of various sizes and a bottle of lube inside of a box. Fundy took the toys out and left a note in their place.

**_“Hey Puppy,_ **

**_You know where to find me. ;)_ **

**_-That Furry Who Doesn’t Have A Single Bone In Their Body That Could Top You._ **

**_P.S._ **

**_Try to behave.”_ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're gonna leave a hate comment do it. I don't care. You fuel me. You have to look this up to find it anyway. ;3


End file.
